I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a garment with a crotch part, such as a short panty, a panty, a brief, a boxer short, a girdle, a body suit, a bathing suit, and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a garment with a crotch part which is favorably applied to a short panty for women, includes a small number of parts and joining positions, and which fits buttocks and provides a comfortable wearing feeling.
II. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there are short panties for women varying in terms of material, color, style, and the like, and consumers purchase products which fit their own tastes. In general, a typical short panty is composed of a front body cloth for covering the lower abdomen, a rear body cloth for covering buttocks, and a crotch cloth, and formed by sewing corresponding side edges of the front body cloth and the rear body cloth together, sewing front and rear edges of the crotch cloth to the front body cloth and the rear body cloth, respectively, and sewing linear tapes onto a top portion of a waist part and bottom portions of leg parts. For adaptation to exercises, the short panty is usually made of a knitted fabric or a woven fabric having stretchability, which is knitted or woven using stretch nylon, polyurethane, or the like.
However, the above-mentioned short panty for women requires many sewing portions such as the side edges of the front body cloth and the rear body cloth, the front and rear edges of the crotch cloth, the top portion of the waist part, and the bottom portions of the leg parts, thereby requiring significant time and effort for a sewing operation by a sewing machine. In addition, “contracting” and “three-dimensional formation” are necessary to make the short panties fit a recess and a projection of the buttocks. Further, there is a problem in that sewn portions become hard and irregular by sewing, resulting in deterioration in contact with skin and wearing feeling.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, there are proposed three-dimensional unsewn knitted panties each having the front body and the rear body circularly knitted into a tubular shape without being sewn. See for example, the following documents.
1) JP 3403720 B;
2) JP 3403721 B; and
3) JP 2002-327303 A.
That is, the unsewn knitted panties are produced by supplying a yarn to a pair of front and rear needle heads of a knitting machine so that the yarn circulates around those, thereby knitting the front body for covering the lower abdomen and the rear body for covering the buttocks into a tubular shape. The knitting machine starts knitting from the waist part which is to be ribbed, followed by circularly knitting a body part which is to be plain-stitched, and continuously knitting right and left inside leg parts by plain stitching, and completes a pair of knitted panties by finally performing stitching-laying treatment.